Momentum
by chriscarter661
Summary: Me revoilà avec la quatrième histoire SG1.. Toujours Jack & Sam... ALWAYS. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Je vous ai manqué ? Moi, vous m'avez manqué...lol

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu mes trois premières histoires et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les personnes qui m'avaient laissé un moyen de leur répondre, et pour les autres : MERCI !

J'avais dit, plus de fics à chapitre, mais là, je me rend compte que ca peut valloir le coup de faire des chapitres... alors je tente. Il n'y en aura pas cent, mais deux ou trois à mon avis... dans la semaine si j'y arrive.

Bonne lecture et enjoy it guys !

Chapitre 1

Comment avaient-ils fait pour supporter tout ça pendant si longtemps ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement, et avec ce recul, Jack n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu agir ainsi, presque au nez et à la barbe de tous, sans jamais se faire attraper.

Mais le plus important n'était pas là, non, le plus important était de comprendre comment ils avaient pu agir de la sorte ? Se faire attraper aurait, certes, sonner le glas de leur carrière, mais comment avaient ils pu, émotionnellement parlant, supporter cette vie ? 5 années remplies de secrets. 5 années de quasi indifférence et en même temps de rapprochement et de bonheur. 5 années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été les plus heureux du monde durant de brèves périodes et les plus malheureux pendant de longues périodes. Le bonheur par intermittence leur avait surement été acceptable, du moins à l'époque. Jamais personne ne s'était douté de rien.

Jack se rappelait de chacune de leurs rencontres éphémères avec précision. Chérissant chaque instant passé auprès d'elle. Tout avait commencé" presque simplement par quelques mots, quelques gestes, quelques regards... une immense amitié et un respect profond l'un envers l'autre. Jack comprenait aisément comment de sordides affaires de fesses pouvaient voir le jour dans l'Armée. Toute cette tension due au règlement. Ils devaient faire attention à chaque parole, à chaque geste qui pourrait avoir été mal interpréter... Et toute cette tension était très difficile à vivre au quotidien.

C'est ainsi que 5 ans auparavant, leur amitié s'était progressivement développée en quelque chose de plus... de plus... sexuel ? Oui, Jack l'avouait sans honte à présent, leurs premières rencontres avaient été plus sexuelles qu'autre chose. Oui, il l'aimait depuis le premier jour, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que face au règlement de l'armée américaine, ils avaient dû affronter la peur de se faire attraper. Pour éviter cela, ils avaient, sans vraiment en discuter, conclu un pacte, en quelque sorte. Si l'un d'entre eux n'allait pas bien, l'autre avait le droit, occasionnellement, de le soulager de ses peines. Résultat, ils ne s'étaient vus, pendant quelques mois, que pour des petits coups vite fait dans des endroits pas toujours orthodoxe. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait même posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre à Cheyenne Mountain ou lors de leurs missions. Aucun mot doux, aucune marque de tendresse... leurs rencontres étaient une bonne façon de se déstresser, sans pour autant impliquer l'autre dans sa vie. Mais Jack l'aimait.

Leur premier baiser était arrivé par accident. Comment un baiser peut il être accidentel me direz vous ? Bon, très bien, ce n'était peut être pas si innocent que ca, mais, ce ne fut qu'un simple effleurement de leurs lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leur mémoire avait été effacé et remplacé par celles d'autres personnes. Ils avaient travaillés plusieurs semaines dans les sous-sols, sans vraiment savoir d'où ils venaient et qui ils étaient. Jonah savait juste qu'il avait une profonde attirance pour Terra. Mais leur vie ne permettait pas vraiment un quelconque rapprochement. Jonah se contentait donc des quelques minutes où il mangeait avec Terra, ou des quelques furtifs moments où ils arrivaient à se retrouver seul.

Quand ils commencèrent à retrouver la mémoire, Jack se détacha vite de ce sentiment qui l'avait habité pendant ces quelques semaines. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas avoir de sentiment pour son second. Le règlement l'interdisait, et même s'il était plutôt connu pour ne pas vraiment faire cas des règlements, Jack respectait trop Sam pour lui faire subir une telle aventure.

Il retrouva Sam dans les vestiaires, une fois leur visite médicale passée. Daniel et Teal'c étaient encore à l'infirmerie. Sam était assis sur le banc, au milieu de leurs casiers. Elle avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler son uniforme. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, sentant immédiatement la présence du colonel.

"Tout est si confus." lui dit elle.

Jack fit une petite grimace et s'approcha du banc doucement.

"Ca va finir par passer."

Sam sourit et le regarda un bref instant avant de refixer le bout de ses chaussures.

"Même si ca peut paraitre complètement fou, j'ai aimé être Terra."

"Moi aussi."

Sam se tourna à nouveau vers lui en souriant.

"Enfin, je veux dire j'ai aimé être Jonah. Je comprends."

Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard, mais il n'y arrivait pas lui même de toute façon.

"Merci Colonel..."

Surpris par ces remerciements, il leva la tête et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les lèvres de Sam effleurèrent les siennes pendant une seconde magique. Il aurait aimé que ce baiser dure une vie entière, mais à peine avait il prit conscience de la proximité de son second, qu'elle était déjà en train de sortir du vestiaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Même si ce baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un n'avait duré qu'une seconde, Jack chérissait ce souvenir avec tendresse. Elle avait, dans un certain sens, fait le premier pas. Franchi cette frontière qu'ils avaient construit entre eux pendant 4 ans.

Ils n'avaient plus fait mention de Jonah, Terra ou de ce baiser après cela. Préférant retourner dans leur routine militaire. Oubliant, comme toujours. Enfin essayant d'oublier.

Ce baiser eut un effet boule de neige. Une boule de neige minuscule qui roula doucement, très doucement, jusqu'à la fois suivante.

La seconde fois, le baiser fut un plus passionné.

TO BE CONTINUED... si vous le désirez, bien évidemment.


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, a la demande générale, voici le chapitre 2... Pas très long, je m'en excuse... j'essayerais de mettre la suite au niveau du weekend.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs... Ca me fait toujours très plaisir. Et merci à mes lecteurs non revieweurs... Là aussi ca me fait plaisir qu'on me lise.

Et surtout merci à toi Nath de me lire alors que tu n'aime pas le JSR...lol

Enjoy

Chapitre 2

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur vie en tant que Terra et Jonah. Trois long, très long, mois. Trois mois durant lesquels Jack n'avait cessé de penser et repenser aux lèvres de Sam sur les siennes. Y pensait-elle elle aussi ? Devait-il faire le prochain pas ? L'avait elle embrassé avec l'espoir fou de commencer quelque chose ? Les questions sans réponses s'étaient accumulées dans l'esprit de Jack.

Jack et Teal'c avaient encore une fois échappé à la mort grâce à la ténacité de Sam. Elle avait remué la Terre entière, ainsi que son Tok'ra de père pour sauver le colonel et le jaffa. Elle avait réussi à les sortir d'une situation presque désespérée. A quelques minutes près, ils auraient pu manquer d'air et quitter le monde des vivants et Sam était plus que ravie d'être arrivée à temps.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble chez Jack le soir même, voulant fêter une nouvelle victoire contre la Mort. Teal'c et Daniel étaient parti de bonne heure, ne voulant pas s'imposer à Jack, le sentant plus que fatigué. Mais Sam avait trainé un peu, l'aidant à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison. Elle voulait juste qu'il ne se fatigue pas. Elle n'avait pas prévue de se retrouver dans ses bras à bout de souffle.

Entre le moment où Daniel et Teal'c avait franchi la porte et le moment où elle s'était retrouvé dans les bras puissants de son supérieur, à peine deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle ne se rappelait plus qui avait une nouvelle fois fait le premier pas. Peu importait, le résultat était le même, elle était blottie confortablement dans les bras de Jack et se sentait revivre.

Jack avait posé sa tête sur celle de Sam et respirait doucement, lui déposant quelques bisous de temps en temps. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Comme si un mot pouvait rompre le charme. Elle le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Ils s'étaient séparés ce soir là, sans un mot. Jack avait fini par lâcher sa prise sur Sam et celle-ci l'avait regardé un moment dans les yeux en souriant très légèrement avant de sortir de la maison calmement. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée, que tous les deux se posèrent contre. Jack, le front posé contre la porte et sa main sur la poignée, comme s'il voulait rouvrir la porte pour la rattraper et Sam, le dos collé contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Elle se frotta les yeux rapidement et reprit son chemin vers sa voiture.

Ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La troisième fois fut plus...active.

Jack avait finalement dû se résigner à tuer Carter pour sauver la Base et la Planète en même temps. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser faire une chose pareille. Il était resté près d'elle alors qu'une machine la faisait vivre artificiellement. Sam avait été morte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse à la dernière minute dans les ordinateurs de la base. Et là, Jack avait ressenti un immense bonheur, sans toutefois pouvoir le montrer ouvertement. Il était restée près de son lit alors qu'elle se réveillait tout juste et il avait failli, pendant un bref instant, lui prendre la main. Mais la présence du Général Hammond et de son équipe à ses côtés l'avait retenu.

Sam était restée à l'infirmerie quelques jours après cette aventure, et Jack était venu lui rendre visite trois à quatre fois par jours. Ne la touchant jamais mais restant à ses cotés. La plupart du temps elle dormait, il en avait donc profité pour l'observer attentivement. Depuis ce jour là, le visage de Samantha Carter était gravé dans son esprit dans le moindre détail.

Quand Janet donna son feu vert pour que Sam puisse rentrer chez elle, Jack s'était précipité pour se désigner chauffeur volontaire. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Mais Daniel et Teal'c non plus. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les 4 chez Sam. Celle-ci s'était endormie immédiatement sur le canapé. Daniel et Teal'c étaient restés quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Jack leur dise de rentrer, que lui allait rester pour veiller sur elle.

Il l'avait alors porté pour la déposer dans son lit, mais en chemin, Sam s'était réveillée et avait resserré son étreinte autour du cou de Jack, l'attirant vers elle doucement. Jack avait fini de parcourir le chemin qui séparait leurs lèvres et ils s'étaient embrassés comme ca un long moment, un très long moment... jusqu'à ce que les choses dérapent sensiblement et que Jack se retrouve au-dessus de Sam, allongé sur son lit, à moitié nu. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées et le moment où ils s'étaient presque "réveillé" couché sur son second. Mais ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sam, vu qu'elle était en train de lui déboutonner son jean. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Jack.

Le reste ne fut plus qu'une espèce d'orgie à deux... chacun voulant profiter de l'autre au maximum, sachant qu'il s'agissait surement de la seule et unique occasion pour eux. Les vêtements avaient donc été arrachés sans soins, et on ne peut pas dire que leur première fois fut tendre et câline. Loin de là. Mais aucun des deux ne fut déçu. Ce n'est que plus tard, après qu'ils se soient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, que leur action prit toute sa dimension quasi catastrophique. Jack s'était levé d'un bond et avait ramassé ses vêtements éparpillés à toute vitesse. Il avait bafouillé quelques mots et s'était enfui. Sam ne lui en avait pas voulu, car après tout, elle aurait été chez lui, elle se serait enfuie elle aussi. Elle lui en fut même reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas aimé affronter cette situation.

Je sais la fin pue...lol. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur le prochain chapitre.


End file.
